Corpser
Corpsers appear as horrific giant spider-like monsters. They have been known to track and stage ambushes so they definitely have some fraction of intelligence. Their heads appear almost humanoid and are usually helmeted, and although they appear to have several glowing eyes when they are wearing their helmets, they actually only have two very small black eyes; those are actually lamps. Corpsers have eight thick rock camouflaged legs that guard their vulnerable caterpillar-like underbellies, which is the only exposed part of its body. Background The Locust Horde uses Corpsers to dig tunnels through the soil of Sera, allowing the other members of Locust to move about undetected, and even allows the Horde to dig behind COG lines. Corpsers are often seen moments before Locust attacks, and they are often symbolized leading the Locusts out of the ground on Emergence Day. The Jacinto Plateau, which is positioned atop a solid granite plateau, is the only place on Sera that the Horde could not dig through. In the first few chapters of Nightfall a Corpser is seen following Delta Squad causing Baird to remark the Corpser is screwing with them and saving them for a snack. Even though they fill more of a strategic role than an offensive one, Corpsers are still dangerous, perhaps earning the name for all the death they caused, or corpses they created , on E-Day. Currently they are one of two known large scale diggers of the Locust, the other being the gigantic Rift Worm. Behind the Scenes Gears of War The Corpser first apears at the end of Chapter 1 bursting out of the ground outside of the prison and later you see a corpsers emergence hole surrounding some dead gears (who are presumed to be part of Alpha squad). in Act 2 the corpsers are mentioned once by Baird and are seen a few times. in Act 3 you fight one for the first time. to defeat it you must shoot it in the stomach until it walks back on to a platform. then shoot the 'smashable clamps' until they smash sinking the corpser in to the imulsion. You get the "Broken Fingers" achievment for beating the Corpser on Hardcore. For the rest of the game (including the bonus PC levels) the Brumak replaces the Corpsers. Gears of War 2 Corpsers first appear when they assault Derricks during Act 1 while the COG tries to reach Landown. In in Act 3, Chapter 4, you fight three Corpsers while in the Centaur. To defeat them, simply start with the Corpser the furthest to the right, and fire towards his abdomen when he spreads his legs to "hack" you. Follow the same procedure with the second and third Corpsers, working your way from the right to the left. It is therefore of vital importance to make sure the Centaur is fully loaded. In Act 5 of Gears of War 2 you must fight a Corpser in claw-to-claw combat while riding a Brumak. To defeat it, you simply need to rapidly press B, similar to a Chainsaw duel. Trivia *Corpsers seem to stalk their prey as they appear suddenly many times and disappear again. *Corpsers seem more intelligent than other "large" Locusts, like the Reaver or Brumak. They are commonly seen staging ambushes, and one can even be seen climbing over ridges to leap down on a COG Assault Derrick. *While most Corpsers were mainly diggers, there is concept art that shows that at some point they were armored and had weapons. *Doing the Dizzy Hat Easter Egg at the start of Act 1: Tip of the Spear, Rolling Thunder, on insane mode (or any other) will give you, as well as squad mates, the hijacked rig driver, and a corpser, Dizzy Wallin hats and when the corpser appears, it will yell "YEEHAW!" Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures